City of Chaos
by Maffew Sunshine
Summary: Jordon thought he was just an ordinary boy, that is until he met shadowhunters John and Riven. He soon finds out about his mixed blood and his part in a plot to destroy all that is good. Mostly original characters. Rated T for violence and language.
1. chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story. It takes place in Chicago and contains mostly original characters. I don't own The Mortal Instruments. But I own all original characters such as Jordon. So without further ado, the story**:

**Jordon's pov 5 years old**

I sat with Mina on her bed, watching her cry, her father had died and she kept saying he was "gone." This is absurd considering he was right in front of me.

"Mina, he right there." I said, pointing to the rocker on the other side of the room.

"What?" She sobbed, looking up.

"Your daddy, he's still here, he wants you to know that he loves you and will be here with you as long as you need him."

Mina looked at me, fear in her eyes, "Mommy!"

I never got to see Mina again, they said it was mean to prank her like that, but I didn't know why, I was telling the truth...

10 years later...

"This is great right!" Paul called over the music

"Yeah great!" This was a lie. I was bored out of my fucking mind. Why the hell did I agree to go with him? He was total douche, he was cute but a douche still.

"Hey, I'm going outside for some air." Paul shook his head in response. I made my way thought the crowded club.

Outside the cool air rustled through my sweat drenched brown hair. I lit a cigarette. I don't usually smoke but when I get stressed it's a necessity. Crowds always did this to me. Note to self: don't go to a crowded club when your clostrifobic! I saw a flicker of movement further down the alley. Two more flicker followed. I flicked my cigarette down and headed in that direction.

I saw two boys, illuminated by glowing blades dresses in all black, fighting a monster. one had light blonde hair, almost white, his skin was a lighter color.

The other was the opposite, his hair was as black as midnight, his complexion was an olive color at he had brilliant green eyes that shone brightly in the dark.

"John, move!" The blonde yelled as the creature attacked the darker boy, John lightly jumped out of the way.

"Don't Riven I know what I'm doing!" John yelled to the blonde, Riven.

The creature hit Riven with one of its many tentacles before he could respond.

Meanwhile John's glowing blade had been knocked out of his hand and he lay on the ground, dazed. The creature started moving for me. Its tentacle reached out to me "Run!" Yelled the darker boy. A light appeared in front of me, disintegrating the tentacle. The monster squealed in pain. The now conscious John threw the blade at the thing, hitting it were its heart should been, black blood splattering everywhere. "How did you do that?" He asked I didn't know what just happened... But I didn't want to find out... I ran.

"Hey wait!" Yelled the boy, I kept going till I was safe in my bed

**Ps. sorry for any spelling or structural mistakes I typed on my phone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not many people are reading this... No reviews... I'm sad...

Jordon's POV  
_Damn it's bright_ was my waking thought.

I picked up my phone. It was 11:18 on a Saturday morning and I had 5 missed calls and 32 text messages…all from Paul.

_Eh, I'll deal with him later._

I hopped out of bed and moved to my dresser. I threw on a purple t-shirt, jeans, and my shoes. I inspected my pale face for any imperfections…all clear.

I slid my phone into my pocket and went into the kitchen to find Lisa sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

I may be her son but we look nothing alike. While she has ginger red hair, I have blondish brown; she has brown eyes while I have grey, and she's covered in freckles while my skin is flawless. I sat at the table.

She looked up at me "Morning, sweetie."

"Morning." I take a sip of her coffee, getting up to get myself a cup.

"How late did you stay out?" She asks, not looking up from her newspaper

"Not too late, I got home at about 9:30."

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really, it was too crowded."

She smiled, "I mean did you and Paul HAVE FUN?"

"Jesus, Mom! No!"

She laughed, "Just checking."

I rolled my eyes, finished my coffee, and headed for the door

"Where to?" Lisa asked

"Taking a walk." I replied, grabbing my keys

"Okay, text me every once in awhile. Love ya."

"Love you too."

Outside it was a clear cool day. I walked aimlessly around the city, thinking of the events of the night before.

Was it a dream? No, it couldn't have been because my dreams last night we're dedicated to Christian Bale.

I turned around after hearing a shuffling.

"Are you following me?" I demanded.

"What?" Asked the blonde boy

"You've been following me for 3 blocks!"

"Maybe we're just going the same direction?"

"Or maybe you're following me." He was starting to annoy me

"Or I'm following you."

"Why, smartass?"

He had just successfully pissed me off

"Because I need you to come with me."

"I don't know the first thing about you! I'm not going with you!"

"My names Riven Hawkthorn, I'm 5'8, blonde, and your coming with me." He smiled

"Fine then." I crossed arms, looking at his baffled expression.

"Well, that was easy." Suddenly a black car rolled up, Riven opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I scooted in and was joined by the boy in black.

The ride to where ever we were going was silent, giving me time to study the boy, his blonde hair was nearly white, his eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and he had a very noticeable scar going up the side of his cheek.

"If you're going to stare at me, I'd like to know your name at least." He said, not even looking at me, scaring me out of my analysis

"Jordon, Jordon Chambers." I replied in the same manner.

"Well Mr. Chambers, we have arrived."

I got out of the car to see an enormous church.

"Why are we at church?"

He grinned widely. "You'll see." He said, and he headed for the gates.

I followed.

Inside it looked like any other church.

"What? Are you going to baptize me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe later. Right now you have to visit Peru." He said just as sarcastically

"Who?"

"You'll see." He led me to a big library. "Have fun"

I walked toward the desk in the center, sitting at it was an adorable old lady.

"Hello?" I said

She looked up and as smiled.

"Hello, I'm Perudence Fellinster, Head of the Chicago Institute. But you may call me Peru."

"Institute?" I asked sounding like an idiot

"Riven didn't tell you anything, did he." Peru said, as if she already knew the answer.

I simply shook my head in response.

She chuckled "That boy will never change. Anyway, this is the Chicago Institute. A safe haven for Shadowhunters."

"Shadow what?"

She smiled "Shadowhunters. Demon hunters. It's up to us to protect this world from the monsters. We are not like normal men; our blood contains that of angels, giving us the skills nessicary to kill the creatures." She looked at my baffled expression amusingly.

"You're telling me you hunt demons?"

"Me, John, and Riven."

"Alright, I can believe that."

"Now, my boy, tell me how you killed that Ravenor demon last night."

I could almost feel the humor flowing from her tone.

She was enjoying this!

"I... I did what?" I was confused.

"You killed a demon. You know, the light."

"That... That was me?"

She smiled "Yes, my boy, you're a warlock."

"Woah, wait what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry." Interrupted Riven, just entering the room.

I glared at him, utterly annoyed with his amusement at this.

"Does that mean magic brooms and cauldrons?"

"No, you are far more powerful than those, how would you say, 'posers'." Peru answered

"I'm not sure if I believe this, but alright." I gave in.

"Oh you will, now come with me." Riven said, leading me from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'd like to thank Azizica for being my first review. I'm glad that you like the story ^_^. Also, all you Malec lovers should read my story City of Malec. To address the confusion on Jordon's hair...the tips are golden blonde and the roots are black, and its natural. And, now that I'm done confusing you on Jordon's hair color, onward with the story!**

"And this," started Riven dramatically before opening the door to reveal a room full of weapons is the armory.

I looked around in awe; there were swords and knives with odd carvings on them. Bows and arrows and whips, everything you could think of…well, almost everything. "Why don't you have guns?" I asked.

"Because Runes stop them from firing." He replied matter-of-factly, playing with a knife.

"Yeah, because I _totally_ know what a rune is!" I said sarcastically.

He grinned "They're symbols given to us by the Angel Raziel. We apply them by using steles." He showed me a wand-like object with symbols covering it. "Next room," led on my favorite smart ass. "This is the training room."

My eyes were focused on the boy with black hair, John I think, agilely dodging and flipping so fast my eyes saw barely a blur. I was so focused I didn't notice my least favorite blonde very close to my ear.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at my parabatai with those goo-goo eyes."

_This is the second time he's broke my concentration today! _

"I wasn't looking at him with 'goo-goo eyes'! I was amazed by his gracefulness."

He grinned "Yep. _Surrrre_. It's okay. You're not the first one to think he's attractive, and believe me you won't be the last. But I'm much better in bed."

"Yes, because I'm totally gonna sleep with you!" I crossed my arms, he put an arm around me,

"You know you want me."

I rolled my eyes at this "If you don't get your arm off me your not going to have anything to want!"

"Ladies, ladies, put the claws away." Said a very sweaty John.

Riven removed his arm from my shoulder. "Jordon this is-"

"John Claymore, at your service." He shook my hand. The feel of his rough hands against mine sent chills down my spine.

_Rivens right. He really is cute._

"Well, are we going to just stand here and hold hands all day or are we gonna continue our little tour." Riven asked with a smirk.

I took my hand from John's in a flash. _How long had I been standing there like an idiot holding his hand?_

I blushed a deep red, John simply smiled at me. "Well, I'd love to continue the tour but your a total douche."

John chuckled.

Riven frowned."Fine then I suppose you'd rather have Mr. Sexy Guy over here show you around." mocked the biggest blondest douche I knew.

"Yes." I said

John smiled and led me toward the door.

"Alright, just go. I'll just stay here and train!" Riven shouted at us.

I may not like Riven, but man do I love John!

He was the complete opposite of Riven. Riven made me want to stab myself 36 times in the chest, while John did the opposite…whatever that is.

"And this here is your room." John said leading me into one of the hundreds of spaces.

"My room?"

"Yes, your room. Peru wants you to stay here."

"But what about my mom?"

"Don't worry, Peru's already got it taken care of." He smiled

I sat on the bed that was apparently mine now.

"What about my clothes?"

"In the dresser." He said, heading for the door. "Dinner will be in about an hour, if you need anything I'm to doors to the right." He smiled and was about to leave

"John." I called, and as he turned back, I said, "Thanks"

He smiled and nodded and left.

I laid on my new bed and thought about everything I'd learned today. I soon drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeyyyy I haven't updated for awhile! I finally did it! I wrote a chapter! Yaaaayyy!**

**Jordon's pov **

"God damn it!" I yelled in frustration. I've been looking for three hours and still can't find a book about warlocks! I've found lots of classics, The time machine, the Iliad, the secret garden, wurthing heights, all of which I've read and enjoyed, but won't answer any questions I have.

"You are in a church ya know." John said, smiling.

"Sorry."

He chuckled "I was just teasing you. What are you looking for?"

"I was just a little curious about warlocks, so I was looking for a book, but I can't find one."

"That's because you're looking in Peru's personal collection." He chuckled. I've never felt like more of an idiot in my life.

"Well, she has wonderful taste."

He smiled "come with me."

He sat me down at one of the many tables and went all the way to the other side of the library and then was back with a big book, bound in black leather and covered in dust.

"This is the Shadowhunters Codex." He explained, "it contains our history, and lots of useful information on downworlders."

"A down what?" I must of had a weird expression because he laughed, not chuckled but a whole hearted laugh, and my God was it dreamy.

"A downworlder is what we call werewolves vampires faeries and warlocks." He explained, smiling that radiant smile.

"Why?"

"Read this and you'll know all you need to." He teased

"Or you could tell me."

He just smiled and opened the book to the part on warlocks

Warlocks, otherwise known as Liliths children, are half human, half demon. They are sterile. They are also immortal and contain magical powers.

"I... I'm immortal..."

"Well, yeah."

I'll live forever... and watch everyone I love grow old and die... while I stay young forever...

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked, breaking me from my trance.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." I said, closing the book.

"I expected you to freak out about the sterile part. They usually do."

"Well, I'm gay so it doesn't really matter if I can have kids or not I guess." I shrugged.

"Most warlocks are bisexual because of their demon half. Demons don't care who they get it from, but unlike demons warlocks can fall in love."

"I'm glad you finished that sentence, because if you hadn't I would have smacked you."

"Why?" He looked confused

"Because at my school, there were a lot of religious people, and they treated me like shit. Told me I chose this, called me faggot, beat me up. And there for awhile, I actually believed them." I felt tears building in my eyes, John immediately grabbed me.

"Listen, Jordon you did not choose this. This is not your fault. And I would know, I'm half angel and I'm gay."

I looked up "What?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the few Shadowhunters who aren't in the closet," the dinner bell rang "now come on, let's go eat." He said smiling, wiping a tear from my eye

**Yaaaaayyyy now we know stuff about Jordon and we learned that John is gay. This takes place about two years before City of Bones. So review and tell me if you liked it! :D**


End file.
